


I-Jewel olwandle

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	I-Jewel olwandle

UBrienne wazonda izibuko.

Kuliqiniso ukuthi wafunda isifundo esibalulekileko kuye. Wayehlala elibona iqiniso lapho libukeka. Ngalesi sikhathi wayesamile kudala efisa ukuthi angaphinde abe muhle. Wayekhululeka esikhunjeni sakhe futhi ejabule ngokuthi ungubani.

Akuzange kwenza iqiniso libe libuhlungu kangako.

Imvamisa wayebagwema ngangokunokwenzeka. Ukubheka ngokushesha ukubheka ukuthi ubukeka emuhle konke. Kepha namuhla bekuhlukile

Namuhla uSansa Stark wayeshada. Namuhla kulindeleke ukuthi agqoke ngokufanele esiteshini sakhe njenge-Lady of Tarth. Namuhla noma ngabe wazama kanzima kangakanani wayengaba umfazi omubi kunabo bonke emibusweni eyisikhombisa

Wayene-gown entsha. Kwakuyimbala eluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka futhi eyenziwe ngosilika. Umenzi wezingubo wayengowesifazane wasePentos ngakho wakwenza ngendlela evamile emadolobheni amakhulu. Yayingenamikhono eyayithinta amahlombe amakhulu eBriennes. Inqunywe kancane ngesibindi ibonisa ukuthi kuncane kangakanani ukuhlakanipha ayenakho. UBrienne wayejabule ngendlela okwenzeka ngayo yize ayenamahloni okuyigqoka futhi wayazi ukuthi uzochitha usuku egcina izigqoko zakhe ezisongelwe yena.

Imizuzu yadlula futhi wayesemi phambi kwesibuko, Ayikwazi ukubheka kude namhlanje. Kungazelelwe kwaqhamuka umuntu ongqongqozayo emnyango wakhe. Wahamba waya egumbini lonke futhi wamangala ukuthola uJaime Lannister emi ngakolunye uhlangothi.

Wayebukeka emuhle njengakuqala. Wayegqoke ingubo yombala oluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka. Ubevame ukugwema ubomvu negolide imibala yendlu yakhe. Wayazi ukuthi wayenenhlanhla yokuthi indlovukazi kadrako isindise impilo yayo.

"Jaime." esho ehefuzela. Okuthile ngaye bekuhlala kumenza azizwe njengomunye wamantombazane ayizitabane enkantolo. "Ngiyaxolisa ngiyazi ngigijima sekwephuzile."

Wamgqolozela isikhashana. "Ngokuphambene nalokho, ngisaqala." Wabuya wabuyela esibukweni lapho bekulengiswa khona umjondolo wakhe. Wabona esibukweni ukuthi ubesamgqolozele

"Ngiyazi, ngibukeka ngihlekisayo." wabubula.

"Hhayi i-wench ephambene. Angikholwa ukuthi ngike ngakubona ubukeka uthule njengothando lwakho njengamanje. UJaime embuka esibukweni eshayekile

"Ungangiqambi amanga yi-Kingslayer. Ngiyazi ukuthi ngibukeka kanjani." wahlwitha.

"I-Kinglayer. Awukaze ungifonele lokho isikhashana manje." Waya kuye wabeka isandla ehlombe. "Ngikaze ngikuqambe amanga? Bengicabanga ukuthi sengiqale ukulungisa isithunzi sami nawe."

Wayengenamazwi. Wamkhombisa esihlathini sakhe esonakele isikhashana ngaphambi kokuba anikezele. Wayengadingi ukuveza ukuthi mubi futhi mubi kangakanani. Kwacaca ukuthi wonke umuntu uyabona.

"Nginesipho wena."

Akaphendukanga kepha wajaha ukumbheka esibukweni. "Isipho?"

"Yebo. Kungijabulisile impela ukubona umbala wesigqoko sakho. Lokhu kumele kuhambisane nakho kahle." Welula isandla sakhe esihle futhi wabeka entendeni yakhe intambo elula yegolide. Ukulenga phakathi nendawo kwakuyisafire eluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka.

"Kuhle." esho emamatheka.

Waphakamisa isandla sakhe segolide enamahloni. "Uzongisiza ngikubeke kuwe?"

Wavuma ngekhanda futhi wamsiza ukuthi abambe intambo entanyeni yakhe. "Ngiyazi ukuthi ungahle uthande ukwengeza insimbi enhle kodwa ucubungula umcimbi ..." kusho yena. "Ngaphandle kwalokho ngicabange ukuthi ngikweleta isafire yangempela ngemuva kwakho konke ukukugcona ngabo."

Yaphinda yabheka esibukweni, yathinta itshe. UJaime ubambe isandla sakhe futhi ancike kuye ukumanga esihlathini sakhe esonakalisiwe.

Ngokokuqala ngqa empilweni yakhe. Intombazane esesibukweni yazizwa yinhle.


End file.
